<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Rocks by Goddess47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518168">On the Rocks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47'>Goddess47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you intoxicated?" Rodney demanded.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Rocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For SGA_Saturday: Ice -- so that Squidgie isn't the only one writing for his prompt! ;-)</p>
<p>And for <b>melagan</b> and <b>spikespet7</b> who were cheering me on!</p>
<p>Also for McSheplets #19: intoxication</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you intoxicated?" Rodney demanded.</p>
<p>John looked down at the coffee cup in his hand. He swirled it around and the ice <i>clinked</i> against the side.</p>
<p>"Getting there," John said, taking another drink. Rodney figured John had swung by his quarters first, since he had ditched the dress blues and had on a thin t-shirt and track pants. </p>
<p>"Where'd you get the ice?" Rodney asked, sitting down next to John on the edge of the pier. The dress shoes were killing him, although he had at least ditched the jacket and tie from the tux. He rolled up a sleeve of the shirt and peered down into the water as a cuff link fell with an unheard <i>plop</i>. "Oops."</p>
<p>"Radek found it for me," John said. "Probably from the mess."</p>
<p>"Rat bastard wouldn't share with me," Rodney groused. </p>
<p>John reached to the side and grabbed a small bucket. He handed it to Rodney. </p>
<p>"It's not all melted," John offered with a shrug. Although it was now half ice and half water. </p>
<p>Rodney peered into the bucket. "And what did you put over that ice?"</p>
<p>"Bourbon." </p>
<p>"Huh." A pause. "Got any more?"</p>
<p>John picked up a bottle that had been laying on its side. "Some." He waved it around. "Here."</p>
<p>"Thanks." Rodney used the coffee cup he had absently carried out with him. He scooped ice out of the bucket, added a splash of water and then added a good slug of bourbon.</p>
<p>"Good stuff," Rodney said, taking a sip.</p>
<p>"Yeah. A good brand," John admitted.</p>
<p>They sat in silence. John made himself another drink and offered Rodney the last of the bottle.</p>
<p>"Thanks." Rodney peered into the bucket and, seeing only water, drank from the bottle. There wasn't much and he finished it off.</p>
<p>"So. What happened? Once it started, I couldn't stay." John asked. Then backtracked. "I mean, only if you want to."</p>
<p>Rodney took a drink. </p>
<p>"I really meant to do it. Marry Jennifer. It was such a good idea," Rodney said. "But when Woolsey said the bit about <i>speak now or forever hold your peace</i> -- the words 'I don't want to do this' just... fell out." Rodney sighed. "I suspect I need to apologize at some point."</p>
<p>John huffed. "At least you spoke up. I didn't when I had the chance, to my regret."</p>
<p>"Huh."</p>
<p>John looked into his now-empty cup. "Either I've had too much or not enough," he said. </p>
<p>"If that was a new bottle, probably too much," Rodney said. "But since you hogged the bottle, I haven't had enough."</p>
<p>"Think we can get back without getting caught?"</p>
<p>"Back where?"</p>
<p>John shrugged. "I'm going back to my room."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>John turned and looked at Rodney. "Where do you want to go?"</p>
<p>Rodney sighed. "I should go back and apologize, but I've had too much to drink for that."</p>
<p>"Apologize tomorrow," John advised. "She'll be all teary and shouting tonight."</p>
<p>"She'll shout tomorrow, too," Rodney said.</p>
<p>"Shouting is better than tears," John said.</p>
<p>"True."</p>
<p>"So. Where do you want to go?" John asked again.</p>
<p>"Where ever you're going," Rodney said honestly. He had nothing left to hide and no fucks to give.</p>
<p>"Okay. My room?"</p>
<p>Rodney stared. "Okay?"</p>
<p>"Sure. Why not?" John asked with a frown.</p>
<p>"You have that stupid kid's bed," Rodney pointed out. "At least I have a king size mattress."</p>
<p>"How'd you get that?" John asked. </p>
<p>Rodney was smug. "Promised Woolsey to get evaluations in on time for six months."</p>
<p>"You'd do that anyways," John said.</p>
<p>"He didn't know that," Rodney grinned.</p>
<p>"Won't... she be there?"</p>
<p>"Nah," Rodney waved a hand. "She had me moving into her place." He laughed. "Mine's better. I have that shower and the over-sized tub."</p>
<p>"How... never mind," John said. "Do you have anything to drink there?"</p>
<p>"Do you need more?" Rodney asked getting up. He held out a hand to help John climb up from his seat.</p>
<p>"Probably shouldn't," John admitted, not letting go of Rodney's hand.</p>
<p>"Then maybe I shouldn't do this," Rodney said, reeling John in close. </p>
<p>John put a hand on Rodney's hip. "Don't... don't do this unless you mean it."</p>
<p>"I think... yes, this is the smartest thing I've done all day." Rodney leaned in for a small kiss.</p>
<p>"You are the smartest man in two galaxies." John held him tight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>